


Where does May sleep?

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedrooms, Bunking, Bus Kids - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Philinda - Freeform, Romance, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, Sharing a Room, Short One Shot, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: [From the Philindaverse Podcast, Episode 3, a discussion rang out that we never see where May sleeps, whether it’s on the bus, base, or Zephyr. So that led to the very obvious conclusion that she sleeps where Coulson sleeps. And thus birthed the fic prompt of “Where does May sleep?”]Set in Season 1, so it’s Skye and the Bus. Also while we’re being canon divergent anyways, the “Tall Guy” is noticeably absent. For the purpose of this fic, he does not exist
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Where does May sleep?

It was 12:52 AM and Skye could not sleep. It didn’t help that she’d had an energy drink at 11 pm, much to May and Coulson’s dismay. The two were headed off to bed and urged Skye to get some rest as well. They had another mission tomorrow.

But Skye had wanted to listen to a new podcast and wasn’t tired yet, so she had the energy drink. Well around 12:15 she finished the podcast and now her heart was pumping fast from the caffeine. After a time, she decided to get up and take a walk around the Bus. It was parked in an airfield, so she knew May wouldn’t be flying. Come to think of it, Skye thought, she didn’t know where May slept.

It was a funny thing she had just realized. She knew May often took naps on the couch, but had never actually seen her enter or leave her bunk. There were only two other bunks other than Coulson’s room, which was absolutely off limits and upstairs near his office anyways.

_Okay, so where does May sleep?_

Skye thought maybe she throws down a cot in the cockpit, she was a pretty small adult, so possibly she could fit there. Skye made it to the cockpit but it was empty. Then she went to the main lobby where the bar and couch was, and saw no one. Then she sauntered down to the lab. Maybe May slept in Lola or the SUV? Skye was often caught hanging out in the SUV, it reminded her of the van.

The lab was empty, as well as both vehicles. Now Skye was really curious. She had checked everywhere. Everywhere but Coulson’s office and quarters.

_Could it be? Could May be in with Coulson? I mean, they go to bed at the same time every night. And they are always giving each other those looks._

Maybe it was the energy drink, but Skye felt emboldened. She decided to sneak up the stairs and quietly see where May actually was.

She made it up to the office to see it dark and empty, and then saw the closed door to Coulson’s quarters. She’d never seen the inside. Coulson, was actually a very private man, despite being very friendly to her. There was another side to him, a secret side, that she hadn’t been able to pry open yet.

Skye knew that May and Coulson must be in the room together, but figured they were both asleep. She could fake an emergency that would force them both out, but she knew that would be a bad idea.

_Wait, my phone is also a listening device. I could at least hear if there’s two people breathing in there._

She rigged up her phone and grabbed an earpiece. Instead of breathing, she heard whispered voices.

>>>

“Phil, don’t you think the kids are going to find out soon enough?” May asked as Phil hopped into bed with her after brushing his teeth.

“About us?” Phil responded, shivering from the cold. The Bus was always freezing.

“Yes, about us. Sooner or later, one of them will realize I don’t have a bunk downstairs. I think Skye already suspects. She knows we go to bed at the same time every night.” Melinda replied, snuggling up closer to Phil to let him get warm.

“Nothing wrong with that. We are her superiors, after all. And it’s my Bus, I make the rules,” Phil smiled as Mel’s hands wrapped over his torso.

“Fair enough. I just think we should probably tell all of them we are together,” Melinda sighed, still unsure about having three young adults with no combat training with them.

Phil had asked for another specialist, but their only available candidate had turned out to be a traitor and a sneak. So when Phil set off on the Bus, he only had May, the pilot, and two scientists. Of course, May was more than just the pilot, and eventually started seeing some combat, especially after Skye joined their crew.

Phil and Melinda didn’t start out the missions with the assumption they would get together, but it became obvious the two had feelings for each other still. Melinda had shared with Phil that those feelings bubbled to the surface when she had heard that he died. She thought of all the regrets of not sharing her feelings with him. About how much she loved and cared for him. So when he came back to life, she wanted to be with him.

In classic May style, she had acted nonchalant when she asked her to be on the Bus with him. Of course, that was her plan in the first place, to be on that Bus with Phil.

After taking on Skye and going on several missions, May ended up getting hurt. Phil had started fixing up her wounds without question, and when he moved her bra strap to get to the wound, the two shared a look. Not just any look. It was one of a deep longing, a hidden passion, that the two had kept under the surface for decades of their friendship.

After he patched her up, Phil said, “Any other wounds?” and Melinda touched her lips gently. That gave Phil the opening, and he closed the distance between their mouths quickly.

The two shared a long, and passionate kiss, Phil careful not to jostle Mel too much because of her injuries.

Phil and Melinda had come apart, and they both smiled. “I’ve been wanting to do that forever.” Phil whispered.

“I’m glad you did,” Melinda replied, going in for another kiss but then an alarm sounded. They broke apart right before Fitz ran into lab with Skye in tow. The two young agents were oblivious to Melinda and Phil’s intimate moment. May and Coulson had helped with whatever the emergency was and then later that night, decided to have some drinks in Phil’s office.

“So, that kiss,” Phil began the conversation, going down to sit with May on the couch.

“Yeah,” Melinda replied, letting Phil play with her hair.

“I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time, Mel,” Phil breathed in her hair, he’d always loved May’s scent and it was one of the reasons he always stood so close to her any chance that he got.

“Me too, Phil. I guess I just never allowed myself to think it could happen. Especially when you…” Melinda said, trying not to think about the day she’d found out Phil had died.

“Don’t think about that now. I’m here, with you now,” Phil kissed her on the neck.

The two ended up moving quickly to Phil’s quarters, where they would have more privacy.

That was several weeks ago, and May had moved all of her things to Phil’s office and quarters. Not that she had a lot. It definitely beat sleeping in one of the small bunks or cockpit, which she didsometimes for a nap.

Now, they were spending every night together, not always to make love, but they had decided to always sleep in the same bed. Phil had confessed to having nightmares, and Melinda often calmed him in the night. Their friendship and partnership had now bloomed into something more. Much more. Not that Phil and Melinda minded.

>>>

Skye listened to May talking about Phil and her being together and keeping it secret. Then shortly after, she could hear May and Coulson kissing, and heard other sounds of pleasure, she ran down the stairs as quickly as she could, making a ton of noise. So much for being sneaky. Hopefully they didn’t notice.

_So May and Coulson are together after all. Can’t say I’m surprised. But I definitely didn’t need to hear some of that._

Skye quickly deleted the file, and found herself running into FitzSimmons, who had apparently heard her running down the stairs.

“Why are you awake, Skye? Is something wrong?” Simmons asked, feeling exhausted.

Skye smirked, “No, not wrong. But I did find out where May sleeps.”

Fitz laughed, “Let’s me guess, in the cockpit.”

Skye shook her head, “No Fitz…even better.”

Simmons chuckled, “Lola?”

Skye grinned, “No, but I wouldn’t be surprised if…”

Before Skye could continue, May and Coulson came down the stairs, both in SHIELD issue sweatpants and shirts. “Skye, why were you at our door, was something wrong?” Phil asked. He had a camera right outside his hallway, and had noticed Skye standing there.

Skye blushed, “Uh, I was sleepwalking?”

Then it dawned on Simmons, “Wait, Coulson did you just say ‘our door’?”

It was Phil’s turn to blush, but May cut in, “Yeah so what if he did. Okay, Phil and I are sleeping together. We’re more than just partners.”

Fitz replied, “Oh, you know that answers a lot of questions I’ve had.”

Phil shook his hands at everyone, “Okay, it’s the middle of the night everyone. We have a mission tomorrow. So May and I are together, and we’d appreciate our privacy. So please don’t go upstairs unless it’s an emergency.”

“Okay AC. You got it,” Skye winked and grinned at May and Coulson, who both rolled their eyes.

Skye went back to bed, and she couldn’t help but smile. She’d hoped May and Coulson would be together. She’d pretty much shipped it from the day she met them. Sure, May was a little stoic at times, but somehow with Coulson, she just seemed a bit warmer. And the fact that she didn’t rip Skye’s head off for spying on them during their intimate time, showed that May really did care.

>>>

“Well the cat’s out of the bag now,” Phil said as May and him climbed back into bed.

“Can’t say I’m surprised. We are training these kids to be elite spies,” May said, happy to be back in bed. She took off her pants and shirt, anxious to feel Phil’s bare skin on hers.

“I’m glad I’m yours, Melinda,” Phil said as he took off his shirt and pants as well, and began to spoon with Mel.

“So should we finish what we started?,” Melinda gently kissed Phil on the nape of his neck.

“Absolutely,” Phil pulled in Melinda into his arms, drinking her body in.

>>>

Skye was definitely thankful she put on headphones when she went to back to bed, because the next morning, FitzSimmons complained about the bus shaking above their bunks, and hearing very loud laughter coming from May and Coulson’s bunk.

“I’m installing noise cancellers into my bunk,” Fitz complained at breakfast, grabbing a scone and a cup of tea.

Melinda and Phil just laughed, sitting down on the couch with their tea and coffee. They shared a kiss. Simmons smiled at them as she sat down next to Fitz. Skye caught her two mentors out of her eye, and she was happy that they didn’t have to hide their affections anymore.

It was a nice family moment, with May and Coulson sipping their hot drinks and holding hands, Fitz already working on a noise cancelling gadget, Skye and Simmons munching down toast. May secretly called Skye, Fitz and Simmons, the Bus Kids. Little did May and Coulson know, that the Bus Kids had given them a ship name already, Philinda.

The world may be crazy, but Philinda and the Bus Kids had each other, and it was in those quiet moments that the five of them would treasure, forever, no matter what the future held.


End file.
